Ventricle
by Juggalette J
Summary: She longs for her Beloved's heart---while he hunts for hers.


Ventricle  
  
White as the robe of Christ and cold as the winter wind he sits alone in the night. With eyes as black as coal and a hunger deeper than a starving soldier he hunts for his prey. When the stars burn out and the moon hides in shame, only then will he quench his thirst. But even then he is not satisfied. Ashamed and alone he crawls back to his cave protecting what humanity he has left.  
I watch from the shadows and shiver at the sight. His crimson lips wet from drink, the taste I am eternally hungry for. Pink I am now but soon I will be as pale as the moon and the stars will sing and dance in my hand. Soon the sun will cry out my name and all creation will run and hide. Swift as an owl I return to my home. To my corner of darkness I retreat and dream of his hand in mine.  
Daylight scorches my skin but nightfall welcomes me with open arms. To fly like a bat and torch the skies of all that magic has given me. I sit in my corner and count the hours till my beloved and I are together again. I close my eyes and relish in the dreams that escape my conscious mind but run wild in my head. There I fly to a garden of ivory and roses as big as grapefruits hang from vines. There he waits for me and offers me a feast of a thousand souls. Pure sweet and untainted we feast. The silver moon embedded in the velvet sky sparkled with scattered twinkles of light smiles down at us with hungry eyes. The owls hoot and the night animals chime in with a song so sweet that hums into the ears of the living dead.  
Against the backs of my eyelids I see air and taste the wind. The world is ours and ours for the taking. Lurking in the night we creep through the trees and savor every last morsel of Little Red Riding Hood on her way to Grandmas House. In the darkness we taste of the bitter honey of Hensel and Gretel lost in the in woods, before the witch could even sense their presence. With hawk like eyes and the fangs of a tiger we engulf ourselves in the pleasure of darkness.  
Awaking to the sound of falling rain, I sweep out of my corner to the enchanting melody of the tears of the heavens. But don't cry for me for I'll be his soon. Creeping to the graveyard I rest my head on hollow ground. Ever so quietly you hear the voices of the souls moan in delight- their daughter is home. I lay on hollow ground as he walks amongst the leaves. With hair as black as the shirt on his back and arms as strong as the Christian god he grasps the squirming body in his hands. But before I can draw a breath he has sunk his teeth into the giving flesh of the now dying body. Almost willingly she resists a fight and gives of herself to his undying hunger. The world spins round and once again I lay my head down to hollow ground.  
Trapped in this world of silence I return to my corner once again. The sweet taste of his breath in my head and the sucking sounds of sensation encompassing my senses. Another morning has come another day begun yet my world is the same. Screaming silently in pain and agony I crash my head into the wall and drift into sweet unconsciousness.  
I return from my slumber only to find that the night has grown old and I fear I have missed my beloved. Frantically racing to the headstones I trip and fall scratching my hands and knees but not pleasure nor pain will keep me from his side. There on headstones I watch as he begins to hunt for his second prey. Not Jesus himself could stop him now. Ambition flaring in his eyes and an undying hunger pulsating through his veins. The old man across the way doesn't even see him coming. Out of the shadows he tares, grabs the old man by the throat and suctions out the red river that courses through the old man's veins- silently.  
He returns to the headstones and our eyes meet for the first time. Mine soaked with human tears and concealed with fears his with the hunger of a blazing fire. Instantly as if time fast forwarded he is at my side his hand on my cheek and eyes locked with a steady glare. His skin as cold as the snow in December but his lips stained with the warmth of July. Tossing my hair to the side I offer him what left of me I have. Then just as he came he vanishes. Into the night, into the dark, teasing me with the freedom I so long to have.  
Hours pass and I lay still on hollow ground. There the night calls my name and I so long to reply. Just as the splintered moon has been cast to center sky my beloved returns to me. He hides his face ashamed of what he is. But I am not. Alone in the night we are as one. Alone in the world but not part of it. Not living but not dead either. Underneath the glowing eyes of the owl and the mask of the raccoon we are equals. Heaven has shut its doors on us but the night smiles and holds us like a babe in arms. In the winds of the screaming air we are wrapped in swaddling clothes and with the tears of the lost souls we are baptized in the night.  
With steady balance and pace he strides over to my side. As ready as I have ever been to become a child of the earth, I open my eyes and dare not to blink. Grasped within his muscular arms I find myself weak. Under his sinister gaze I am entranced unable to move. The blazes of hell fire in his eyes and hunger fills the irises of my beloved. My arms grow heavy and limp yet I refuse to take a seconds blink away from my beloved's face. Held against his torso the world is slipping away. I smile and human tears run down my face but I'm not afraid.  
With fingertips as gentle as a swan's feather he brushes my hair off my shoulder. In one hair splitting second it is done. His ivory teeth embedded in my flesh draining me of the poisonous syrup of this world. Weaker I seem to become but stronger I feel. With a nail he splits open his flesh and I sample his vein. The animals scream and the stars explode the moon hides in shame and the dark winds blow. My soul is gone and my world split apart but I do not fear, for my beloved, he will always have my heart. 


End file.
